Prove It
by theLOVEMaSheen
Summary: Red Queen Week Submission Day 1 AU "You being both charming and beautiful has zero to do with the giant stick up your ass." Rated M just in case


A/N: hello you beautiful RQer's , this is my installment for RedQueen Week; Day One AU . For all the new readers I apologize in advance lol this will not be your normal RQ story. To all my faithful readers of Teeter, I have something special in store for you in the up coming weeks! (I know I said that last time, please don't fight me)

The sonorous click of automatic locks in the sleek Daimler limousine resonated between her ears, signaling the dread she was doing so well to repress from running back to the surface. With a heavy sigh, Regina Mills sunk down dramatically into the refined leather and stared out into the evening sky. Crossing her arms protectively over her midsection, enjoying the way crinkling sounds of her cocktail dress caused the woman next to her to groan in annoyance. Venturing through the Maine countryside towards their destination, if she ever believed in fairy godmothers now would be the perfect time for whoever was out there to listen as she silently wished she could be headed anywhere but to Storybrooke's Country Club for their 75th Annual New Members Gala.

The somber brunette watched trees whip pass in the wind against the falling sun; willow tree branches swaying wild in the breeze like voodoo priestess' preparing for their yearly sacrifice. For a split second Regina filtered the mental rolodex of people who'd crossed her; assessing who she could sacrifice to escape the impending torture of tonight's events.

"Regina dear, are you even listening to your mother? I do not say these things for my health;" Cora Mills ground out through clenched teeth.

"Yes Mother, I'm listening," Regina sighed; immediately realizing who to offer up to the gods for her freedom. "I will be on my best behavior. I will refrain from embarrassing you or our family name by sharing my opinion on anything worthwhile and appear the polite mindless robot you want me to be; completely devoid of original idea and resolutely subservient to any and all wealthy male suitors who engage me in conversation. Since my only talent is not my thirst for knowledge but involves my abilities to please while on my back-"

"Regina, now that is _enough_! One more vile disrespectful word and I will not hesitate to have Michael pull over so we can correct your attitude. I can send Mr. Gold your regards and show up without you." The woman's grip on the nape of her daughter's neck tightened as she jabbed a red steely fingernail between the young woman's already healing ribcage for emphasis on her threat. "Do you hear me child?" she countered, unsatisfied with Regina's broken whimper.

"Yes Mother," Regina said quietly, willing the tears pooling beneath her eyelids to do anything but fall down her cheeks. There are enough marks on her body and heart to know that the woman who birthed her made good on her threats.

"Regina don't you start that mumbling, you know how it grates on my nerves. I did not raise a mouse. This is for your own good." With the final word her child was released and sent scrambling back to her corner of the car as they pulled onto the lush property already bustling with orchestrated music and the social elite. "Now get yourself together, you need to be perfect tonight. I will accept nothing less, are we clear?"

Clearing the sorrow from her throat, she dutifully brought her chin up and readjusted her tousled brown locks; "Yes mother."

[x] [x] [x]

Two hours of dinner, dancing, and seemingly selling her soul to the highest bidder the night seemed to slow down as the hired orchestra partook in a fifteen minute recess. Glancing sullenly at the slender gold watch against her wrist, she could virtually see the freedom and solace of her bedroom on the horizon. A vision that quickly went up in flames the moment her mother seemingly appeared from a wisp of smoke with the one person that annoys her more than absolutely anything on earth. Neal Gold, the country club president's pride and joy, had all of the personality of a wet napkin and the persistence of a lion with a steak.

"Neal darling, be a dear and keep my daughter company while I talk with your father for a few moments. I'm sure Regina would love to hear about your plans to venture into stock brokerage; she just loves everything about the city that never sleeps. It's just so big and holds all of her favorite places to shop." Cora chattered on excitedly as if she actually cared, when all she was really envisioning was the benefits she would gain once she convinced her daughter to pursue Neal's advances. "Don't have too much fun now; I know how you kids these days can get."

"We'll be on our best behavior Mrs. Mills; promise." Neal said sweetly, putting his arm around the back of Regina's chair.

"No need for promises, I know she's in perfectly capable hands." Cora winked slyly out of her daughter's line of sight and placed his hand over her daughter's right shoulder. "Now you two play nice until I get back."

Once the woman was out of earshot, Regina shooed the boy's clammy hands away from her. "Neal, how do I feel about personal space?"

"If I can touch you with more than one body part than I'm entirely too close." The young man said nervously, fiddling with his tie.

"Precisely," she encouraged; leaning farther away in her chair.

"It's just, I don't know. You look really nice tonight. I mean not that you don't look nice all the time. You're like the most attractive girl that belongs to the club; you're probably the most attractive girl in town. Well, you're not a girl anymore. Unless you want to be referred to as a girl, because I can totally do that. Did I ever tell you how much fun I had at your 18th birthday celebration last month? I'm so glad you decided to have it here at the club; your mom said it was your idea. She thinks we'd be good together, ya know? In the long run, like friends or more." Neal continued without even letting Regina so much as hum in response, "Purple is a really pretty color on you, it brings out your eyes. Your hair gets prettier and prettier every time I see you." Seemingly unfazed by her discomfort, Neal prattled on and on nervously.

Nursing the makings of a migraine, Regina cherished the days of old when he was too nervous to hold a conversation with her. Scanning the extravagantly decorated ballroom, lit by the opulent chandeliers and reflective beams of overpriced jewelry, she noticed all of the smiling faces across the room; the fakeness of it all made her want to burst free of her skin like the Hulk. "Would you excuse me? I'm going to run to the ladies room." Sending her chair screeching across the polished wood floor, she did all but hurdle leap across the table and into the vacant hallway. If she had to listen to any more of Neal's mindless drabble she'd use the candles in the centerpiece to set herself aflame.

[x] [x] [x]

Careening through the ostentatious mahogany stained doors into the dimly lit back hallway, Regina mentally estimated how much free time she had before her mother noticed her absence and sent someone even more undesirable than "mouth almighty" out to retrieve her. Rounding the corner she spotted the walkway leading out onto the terrace overlooking the club's pool and tennis courts. Losing herself to the hypnotizing staccato of her heels against marble floor Regina mentally calculated the physical repercussions of defying Cora after already receiving her first and final warning of the night. Rubbing the tender spot above her shoulder her feet slowed to a halt. Standing in the center of the walkway, the dark haired beauty was at a crossroads. Ahead of her was the desert mirage of a much deserved break from the life she had no desire to lead and behind her sat safety from her mother's wrath and perhaps the end of her quest for validation and acceptance.

In the distance the crescendo of conversation followed by heavy footsteps sent her into a panic. Stunned in place, Regina could hear the door to the ballroom screech closed and her mother's deep voice suggesting to someone that Regina left the party because she wanted to be pursued. With slow measured breaths she listened closely as Neal's gravely voice chuckled nervously and vowed to follow her advice. Ostensibly on their own accord her thin heels were carrying her as swiftly as they could through the terrace doors and down into the garden; like rainwater escaping down a ravine. She couldn't stand another second pretending to be someone she wasn't; consequences be damned. Only stopping to take a breath once she was completely hidden from the terrace, noticing her distance from the country club's main house she reveled in the fresh air and freeing sensation wash over her tired features.

"Whoa, where's the fire sweetheart?" A silky voice called from the darkness of the hedge's overcastted shadow.

"Ah!" Regina screeched almost comically, if the presence of the other woman hadn't made her heart drop to her toes like an anvil she would have laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to scare you," stepping into view appeared a tall slender woman dressed in black tailored men's slacks and a crisp oxford shirt rolled high at the sleeves and topped with stripped suspenders; the top buttons open down far enough to reveal a teasing bra line . "I'm Ruby," the woman spoke in a velvet tone, giving a charismatic grin before taking a drag of the cigarette between her thin fingers.

"What are you doing out here?" Regina bit out a little harsher than she meant to. Not knowing whether to be offended at the presence of the stranger

"I mean," Ruby started, putting the cigarette to her lips once more and letting her eyes drift closed for a moment. "Isn't it obvious?" the lofty brunette asked, billowing smoke into the night air.

Prepared to show her distaste for the snide remark, Regina turned to the woman and fell trapped to the way the garden lights reflected off of her features. As the wind whipped around them the reflection of the whimsical bulbs caused her eyes to dance, revealing their honey color. Raking her eyes over the brunette's frame, Regina found the other woman's versatile appearance intriguing. The callous retort died in her throat; the spreading tickle in her abdomen apparently short circuiting her brain. "Umm…"

"Oh pity, you're one of _those_." Ruby sighed with a disillusioned bounce of eyebrow, "I'm with the band, sorry. I have fully realized my space with the help at the bottom of the socialite food chain. I'll get out of your hair and just go hang out in the kitchen. The garden is all yours ma'am," With the last word she was turning to disappear into the night and return to her duties as drummer.

"Wait! No," Regina defended vigorously, reaching out to grab the retreating woman's wrist. "I would never…I'm not like that."

"Sure," Ruby responded unconvinced, looking down at the brunette's delicate fingers splayed across her arm.

"Yes," Regina said with a shy smile before putting some distance between them. "I wasn't expecting anyone to be out in the gardens tonight. I'm not the biggest fan of surprises."

"Insane, everyone likes surprises."

"I'm not everyone…" she countered, forcing herself to look away before she fell trap to the vixen's alluring gaze.

"Prove it," Ruby challenged, bringing the cigarette to her lips once more.

"And how exactly do you expect me to do that?"

"I don't know princess, you tell me."

"Hmm," Regina patted herself down as if her dress held an invisible compartment.

"What are you looking for?"

"I seem to have left my magic wand in my other gown. I suppose you'll just have to take my word for it."

"Okay," Ruby countered, throwing her head back at the unsuspected joke. "Beauty _and_ a sense of humor, I guess I will have to take your word for it."

"Thank you."

"Oh don't thank me yet, I still think you're a stiff like all the other kids at this place."

"I am not," now it was Regina's turn to laugh.

"So you say, still no proof."

"What happened to my credibility from a few seconds ago?"

"You being both charming and beautiful has zero to do with the giant stick up your ass." She took another drag from the cigarette poised between her fingers, raising a teasing eyebrow at the affronted woman before her.

"I do _not_ have a st-" The fiery brunette's rant was cut off by the sound of her name being whispered in the distance; signaling the abrupt end of her escape attempt. "Shit," Regina blanched as soon as she could mentally place Neal as whom the grainy voice belonged to.

"Regina…" Ruby hummed in approval; running her eyes over the younger woman's striking features. "It means queen, how fitting."

"Regina?" The voice called out once more, this time closer than before. If Neal somehow manages to ruin the sudden silver lining of her disastrous night she was certain to lose the handle on her self control and murder him in cold blood.

"Quick," Watching Regina's rapidly growing distress, Ruby stamped out her cigarette before intertwining their fingers and pulling them deeper into the ivy colored fortress. Winding through the maze of towering hedges and vibrant colored blossoms they ended their journey with Ruby ushering them between a break in the enclosure. With a quick wink, she placed a slender index finger over the other woman's lips when Neal's heavy footsteps were at a dangerously close proximity. "Shhh…" she whispered, pinning Regina to the stone wall behind her attempting to be a still as possible; trying her hardest to stifle the giggle bubbling up under Regina's delicate hand now covering her own mouth.

From the darkness Regina watched as Neal scampered pass, disappearing further into the lush property. Releasing a sigh of relief, she settled her palms against Ruby's lean frame; manicured nails unconsciously drawing nonsensical patterns against her firm biceps. Hearing the sound of the terrace doors slap closed should have prompted the two to separate. Yet the unusual circumstances of everything happening at that particular moment seemed to pull them deeper into the darkness. Regina always held a deep aversion for being trapped; anxiety would always squeeze at her lungs whenever she found herself in situations with her back to the wall. Yet when her bare shoulders brushed up against the icy stone, she could do nothing but gaze up through fluttering eyelashes at the remarkable woman holding her in place.

"Do you need to get back inside?" Ruby questioned chivalrously, her pink tongue snaking out to moisten inviting lips. "Am I keeping you from someone important?" her voice was quiet as she brushed Regina's stray curls back behind her ear. For what seemed like an eternity they silently swayed to the echo of music from inside the ballroom, watching each other's lips; both women too afraid to make the first move. Placing a slender finger under the petite woman's chin, Ruby lifted Regina's chocolate eyes onto her own. As time ticked on it became more and more difficult to remain chivalrous and control the urge to ravish Regina in that very spot. Regina's nails digging into Ruby's shirt and pulling their chests tightly against each other was all the go ahead she needed to lean in and capture the woman's lips.

"Hey Red! You out here?!" A feminine voice called from the terrace above them.

"Fuck," Ruby exclaimed; springing back from Regina and moving into the light. "I'm right here Em." She responded, shooting Regina an apologetic look.

"We're back on! I thought you said you needed this job."

"Ugh! Jesus Christ Em, keep your panties on! I'm coming!" Ruby yelled, running a frustrated hand through her slicked back tresses.

"Sorry princess, I have to go." Intertwining their fingers, Ruby brought Regina's palm to her lips and placed a gentle kiss. "I really wish I didn't have to."

"But…" Regina started after her, unsure of what to do next.

"You wanna prove you're so different princess? Meet me after."


End file.
